


Becoming Batgirl

by RosedustQueen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosedustQueen/pseuds/RosedustQueen
Summary: The story of Ramona Wayne and how she came to join the batfamily. Better summary will be available sometime.





	1. Chapter 1

"I've called you all here because I have some important news to share."

Bruce spoke to his sons with just a hint of lightness, rather than the usual "tired dad" voice.

This was positive news, apparently. Highly unusual. 

"Well, what is it, B? Spill the beans!" Dick's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yeah, just tell us." Tim agreed.

Jason snorted. "What did you do, abduct another unwitting child for your collection?"

Bruce didn't respond immediately.

"Oh my God...Bruce, you _didn't_."

"I think he did, Jaybird."

Damian spoke up. "Father, I believe that we have more than enough of these imbeciles living here, and I _refuse_ to accept _another one_."

"Damian." Bruce scolded.

"For once, I kinda see where the demon spawn is coming from. You have a problem, Bruce." Tim stated matter-of-factly.

His brothers nodded in agreement, Bruce was exasperated behind the stoic mask.

"It's not my fault", he wanted to say. "I swear you kids gravitate towards me. It's like I'm a magnet for children."

Instead Bruce remained silent.

"...You've already signed the papers, haven't you?"

"Her name is Ramona. She's around Tim's age, and she arrives at 2PM tomorrow. I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

Dick beamed with delight. "A little sister? That's so adorable!"

"I'll admit I didn't picture you as a girl's daddy, Bruce. You sure you won't scare her off with your 'dark and brooding' act?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "She's _my_ age, Jason, not 6. I think she can handle Bruce's angry glaring. What are you doing adopting a teenage girl, anyways, Bruce? Last I checked, you don't exactly have a fatherly relationship with Steph."

"I agree with Drake, _for once,_ this seems highly impulsive of you, Father."

Bruce stood his ground. "It's a done deal, boys. You have a sister now, who I _hope_ you will learn to love and defend just as you do each other. And I don't want to hear anymore on the matter. Be presentable and ready in the living room at 2PM, all of you."

"Wait, Bruce!"

A sigh. " _Yes_ , Dick, what is it?"

"What does she look like?" He asked innocently.

"That's a good question, actually." Jason said, and the younger two agreed.

Bruce's expression softened, and if you squinted, the slightest hint of a smile could be found at the corners of his lips.

"Right. Come with me, I have photos." 

He made his way out of the room, and his sons followed with varying degrees of eagerness.

* * *

Ramona drummed a finger anxiously against her thigh as she sat in the car with the CPS woman, driving to Wayne Manor. Her new home.

Normally Ramona liked to hum and watch the world speed by from the car windows. But from her last conversation with Mr. Wayne, she had good reason to anticipate a meet-and-greet with all four of his sons.

"They're good kids," Bruce had insisted. "They'll like you, I'm sure. You have nothing to worry about."

But then-15 year old Ramona was a worrywart. Life with an abusive foster father prone to cocaine-fueled fits of rage did that to a person. Thank God Greg was dead, the world was better of without him, let alone Ramona.

Her stomach growled softly, sending her back to reality. Her poker face became a frown, and the CPS woman-Mrs. Hadley was it?-took notice. She slowed the car down, glancing just briefly at the young girl. 

"Something wrong?" She asked gently.

"Just feeling a bit peckish, you don't have to stop or anything, though."

"If you're hungry, Ramona, it's no problem for me to stop for food. You don't have to make your existence convenient, for me or anyone else. It's okay to want things, and it's okay to ask for them."

Ramona tried to stop tears from welling up in her eyes, even though she knew Mrs. Hadley wouldn't mind. " _It's okay to cry_." She'd say, just as many times before. 

"Yeah." Ramona said after a beat, voice cracking slightly. "Yeah, you're right."

Mrs. Hadley smiled warmly as she kept her eyes on the road. "Now, how does donuts sound?"

Ramona sighed, her brief sorrow melting away. "It sounds _awesome_." Matching Mrs. Hadley's smile with a soft and bright grin of her own. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we really have to do this? I was very comfortable in my pajamas!"

"Dick, you're switching from sleepwear to an everyday around-the-house t-shirt and pants. You're not going to die."

"I don't see why Father wouldn't let me keep my katana. How else am I supposed to discourage the girl from entering his quarters and attempting to injure him?"

"Jesus, Dami, it's a teenage girl, a scrawny one if her file's any indication. I don't think she's even taken a karate class in her lifetime."

"Fair. Father is more than capable of incapacitating her if need be. But I still won't allow her within several meters of his or mine person."

"Hey, what about the rest of us?"

"The rest of you all can be poisoned and die."

"That's cold, baby bat."

"I meant what I said, Todd."

"Oh, here comes Bruce! Everyone in position!"

"We're just sitting on the couch, Dick.."

"Everyone on the couch, then, hurry!"

Bruce appears near the doorway, but doesn't enter right away, instead speaking to someone out of sight.

"Come on in, the boys are waiting for you." He speaks softly, like they've only heard when they were sad or scared as young children.

A beat. Then, slowly, a young girl enters the room, wearing Mary Janes and a simple white dress.

Her dark chocolate brown has grown since the picture in her file, and now falls in curly waves down her shoulders.

Her eyes are the same color, and she looks at the boys with an almost analytical caution. A brief moment of silence, and then she gives a small, shy smile.

"Hi. I'm Ramona. It's nice to meet you all."

Dick gives her a reassuring look, smiling back. "Hey there, Ramona, I'm Dick. It's nice to meet you too. Why don't you have a seat and we can all start getting to know each other?"

Ramona looked Bruce's way, who gave her an encouraging nod. "Yeah, okay, that sounds nice."

Seating herself in a nearby loveseat. Bruce also takes a seat a bit further from his children.

"So", Dick begins. "Disney or Pixar?" Grinning amusedly. 

Jason groans. "Is this what we're doing? 'Twenty Questions?'" 

"Unless you'd like to hear her whole life story, Jason? Maybe _that's_ a better way to get to know her."

Jason _would_ actually like to know where little 15 year old Ramona got those bruises on her upper and back body from, but he's not so insensitive as to actually ask her about them.

He found her file open by chance, along with a detailed medical report. Bruce promptly regained the file and had been tight-lipped about the bruises ever since, insisting they were hers to discuss when she felt ready.

And for once, Jason couldn't argue with him.

"Fine." Was all he said, and Ramona appeared grateful. 

"I have to say, Pixar. Definitely Pixar."

"Really? You look like a Disney girl! What Pixar movie could possibly beat the likes of Lady and the Tramp?"

"Uh, the _entire_ Toy Story trilogy." Suddenly comfortable enough to argue with people she had just met. 

"I second that!" Tim backed her.

"They're _all_ terrible movies that only idiots enjoy."

"Damian, you watch Disney movies with Dick all the time!"

"You shut your lying mouth, Drake!"

"The Toy Story trilogy is great and all, but it doesn't beat the _Disney Renaissance_!"

"Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles."

"Ooh, those are good ones."

"Meet the Robinsons." Smug grin.

"That was made by Pixar's guy! If anything that's a point for _Pixar_ , not _Disney_."

Jason groans again, louder this time. " _Okay_ , if we're gonna play Twenty Questions, can we not spend half the day _debating the answers_?"

"Okay then, grumpy, what's _your_ question?"

Jason thinks for a moment. His gaze turns solemn as he stares into Ramona's eyes as if searching for something.

It's scarily quiet all of a sudden, and Ramona thinks he's going to ask her about the bruises.

Bruce, who was listening to this conversation passively as he did some paperwork is now glaring suspiciously at his second son. Jason pays him no mind.

"Ramona." He begins. "You're a Gothamite, right?"

The girl is unsure where he's going with this, but nods fervently. "Yes, of course I am. I don't have black hair and blue eyes like everyone else in this city, but it's still my home. I was born and grew up here just like the rest of you." 

Jason nods. "Yeah, just making sure. Now for my _actual_ question." Pausing for suspense.

"...Favorite Bat?"

A beat. Then, his brothers either groan or roll their eyes at him. Bruce hasn't stopped glaring his way, but it's softened significantly. 

Ramona smiles, a real smile this time. "That's a good one. Officially, I'd say Spoiler, but..." Trailing off, not sure she should continue. 

"Spoiler is cool." Tim nods, unsuspect as trained. He can sense Bruce's motionless nod of approval.

"Tt. Robin is _far_ superior, to _all of them_."

"Does she even count as a Bat?"

"Whoa there, rewind, I heard a 'but'. What's the 'but' about?"

Ramona is reluctant. "I can't really say."

"Come on, you can tell us!"

"Is it a secret or something?"

"Keeping secrets, are we? You're a terrible excuse for an assassin. I can see right through your 'innocent girl' act."

"I-I'm not an assassin?? Where would you even get that idea?"

Bruce gives Damian a look that says " _Ease up on the League of Assassins training, would you?_ "

Damian pouts and leans back into his seat on the couch, crossing his arms. "A movie." He answers, and doesn't elaborate. 

Ramona is understandably bewildered, and now, _suspicious_.

Jason, thank God for him, steers the conversation back on track. " _Anyways_ , you still haven't told us what that 'but' was about, Ramona. What are you hiding?"

" " 

"Tell us!" Dick pleads.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you don't like what you hear. Red Robin."

"What about him?" Tim is noticeably more intrigued than at mention of Spoiler.

Interesting.

"I think he's the smartest man alive, and generally stronger than all the Bats put together. He's just... _better_ somehow. But, y'know, I also think he's a total _babe,_ so maybe I'm just biased." Twirling a lock of hair. 

"...are you serious."

"100%, yes. But either way Spoiler is still the coolest, therefore she's my favorite by default."

"I am... _shocked,_ and offended, and frankly _disgusted._ _Nightwing,_ would kick all of their asses, and have a smile on his face while doing it."

" _Red Robin_ would never give him the chance. He is also _definitely_ the smartest _and_ hottest one in the room at any given moment."

"Spoiler is just a badass gal. As a fellow gal, I have to respect that."

"Pfft, Red Hood could bench press _all_ of those _infants_ without breaking a sweat."

"Robin would slay them all in _seconds_."

Bruce _aggressively_ clears his throat. The boys suddenly look _extremely_ guilty, and _Ramona is no fool._

But she decides to play along, for now.

Glancing at the nearby grandfather clock. 4PM.

Just 2 hours. That's gotta be a world record. Not that she'd have much competition, but _still_.

"Well, it's been a couple hours. What shall we do next?"


End file.
